Soul Mates
by Herochick007
Summary: Lily finds hers quickly, but Severus can't seem to find the girl whose name is on his wrist. Does she even exist? SS/HG, don't like the pairing, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

Severus stared at the name on his wrist. It wasn't hers.

"James. What kind of name is James? There must be a dozen guys named James our age," Lily whined. "Who did you get?"

"Hermione."

"At least it's unusual. Hopefully we'll find them quickly." Severus nodded. They would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The station was crowded. Lily stayed close to Severus, still in awe of the magical world.

"Are all of these people magic?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Most. Some are like your parents, here to drop off a magical child."

"Seriously, James, I doubt we'll be split up, there's no way I'm going to Slytherin!" Lily turned to Severus.

"Did you hear that? He said James, right?"

"Yes, they went that way." Lily nodded.

"Wish me luck, Sev," she said before darting off towards where the pair had gone.

There was no Hermione in their year, or the next, or the one after that.

"I don't think she exists, Lily," Severus sighed as the pair neared their sixth year.

"Maybe she's a muggle? Or doesn't go to Hogwarts?" Lily suggested. Severus couldn't help but notice she was wearing James' tie.

"So it's serious? You and him?"

"Yes, he's my soulmate. I wish you could find yours."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Dear Lily, _

_Paris is lovely. Still no Hermione. I've going to try Germany next. I've been offered an apprenticeship when I return to England. Congratulations on your son. Remus wrote me, if you can believe it. We became sort of friends since neither of us could find our soulmates. _

_His Nymphadora is fourteen years younger than him, imagine that! Could Hermione still be in school? Can you ask Nymphadora if she knows her? _

_ Severus._

_ Dear Severus,_

_there is no one named Hermione at Hogwarts currently. You'll be a great potion master. I know Slughorn's looking forward to retiring. You're going to be amazing!_

_ Lily._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus had finally settled into his new role teaching potions. Dumbledore had defeated Voldemort ten years ago. Lily and baby Harry had survived. James had not. He wasn't particularly sad about this fact, he'd never cared for Potter. His soulmark still read 'Hermione'. Therefore Lily was still not meant for him.

He couldn't believe Harry was starting school this year. Lily was quite excited about this. His eyes glanced at the list of first year students and stopped in shock.

"Hermione Granger," he whispered.

"It's not a common name," Lily had commented. No, after all these years? It couldn't be her, could it? She was a child!

"She'll have my name, if she doesn't then it's not her," he stated calming a bit.

The first year Gryffindors filed into the dungeon. Severus watched them. Harry looked like his father, but Severus could tell the boy was not like James, not really. Severus nodded at him and Harry flashed him a smile.

Severus turned his attention to the rest of the students. Which one was Hermione? Was she the blond with too much make-up? The dark haired girl, no, he remembered she was one of the Patil twins. That's when he saw her; brown hair, brown eyes, rather average looking. She wore a fabric bracelet over her wrist, hiding her soulmark.

"Pair up, please." He watched the blond pair up with the Weasley boy. Harry paired with Longbottom. The girl, Hermione, paired with Patil.

"Let's begin."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Dear Lily, _

_could you do me a favor and ask Harry about a classmate of his? Her name is Hermione Granger. No, I do not know if my name is on her wrist. She keeps it covered. If I knew...for certain...she's a child, Lily. I don't know what to do._

_ Severus_

_Dear Sev, _

_Harry says she keeps it covered at all times, so no, I don't know if she's your Hermione or not. Harry does say she's very smart, like you. She won't always be a child, remember Dora is fourteen years younger than Remus. For now, even if she's not, let her dictate things, treat her like everyone else. If she does have your name, she'll come to you. You've waited this long, Sev, what's six or so more years?_

_Lily_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus watched the witch grow, keeping her a slight distance, no more than any other student. She still kept her wrist covered and he had to agree with Harry. Hermione was very intelligent, the kind of thing he would look for in a partner.

At the start of her sixth year, she approached him.

"Excuse me, sir?" He turned to face her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I'd like to show you something, sir." She nodded towards his office and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. He lead her inside, she sat on the edge of desk facing him.

"As you know, sir, I had a time turner during my third year."

"Yes, I am aware of this fact." What did that have to do with anything?

"I came of age early, sir, this year in fact."

"I see." She smiled and gently pulled the fabric from her wrist. His name artfully graced her narrow wrist. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Please, could you show me yours? Just so I'm certain, I mean, you do have an usual name." He nodded rolling back his sleeve. She let out a sigh similar to his.

"Thank Merlin," she whispered. "I was terrified you wouldn't have my name. It must have been impossible for you, wondering if I even existed. Now what do we do, sir?"

"Miss Granger, now that we know, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I would love to, sir. I didn't know for certain, but I hoped, well, could you sign this for me, please?" He looked at the sheet of parchment she'd handed him.

"Permission to take your potion N.E.W.T early?"

"Yes, sir, if I pass, which we both know I will, I will no longer be your student. Just your soulmate."

"Very well," he replied signing the page with gusto.

"Thank you sir, see you this weekend." She slipped from the office leaving Severus smiling.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Dear Lily, _

_thank you. Miss Granger is, in fact, my soulmate. We are going to Hogsmeade this weekend. She will be testing out of my class to avoid any unpleasant accusations. I can't believe I finally found her, and you were right, five more years was nothing. Thank you,_

_Severus._


	2. Final

**I still don't own Harry Potter**

**This little chapter/epilogue concludes Soulmates.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Many years Later (About 5ish)**

Severus stood outside the door of Harry and Ginny Potter's home, Hermione next to him.

"Sev, there you are!" Lily exclaimed opening the door. "Hermione, lovely to see you, please come in. Harry is in the kitchen with the food and Ginny's over there holding baby James. He is so adorable, Sev!" Severus nodded placing the pastel colored bag on the table next to the rest of the gifts.

Hermione walked over to Ginny sitting down next to her to admire the new baby.

"Glad you two could make it," Harry said carrying a punch bowl out of the kitchen. "Ginny thought you might not since you're so busy with work."

"Work can take a holiday Harry," Severus stated watching Hermione holding the baby. He smiled. The wait to find her had been long, but now that she was here. Now that they'd finally found each other, every day seemed to last both a minute and an eternity.

"Have you held the baby yet?" Lily asked.

"Not yet. Hermione seems pretty attached to him at the moment," he commented. Lily glanced over and smiled.

"Maybe you should think about having one of your own," Lily suggested. Severus took a sip of punch.

"You're not getting any younger," she added with a wink.

"Severus, come over here!" Hermione called. Severus nodded to Lily before joining his wife.

"Isn't he adorable?" she asked.

"He looks like his father," was all Severus had to say about the matter. Lily joined them after a moment.

"He has a name on his wrist, thankfully."

"Oh?" Hermione asked looking to Ginny and Harry. "Do you want to share?"

"Rose," they said together.

"Hopefully he won't have to wait as long as you did, Severus," Lily commented. Hermione and Severus exchanged a look trying not to laugh.

"Okay, spit it out you two!"

"I'd say little James only has to wait about six or seven months," Hermione finally said trying not to smile. "That is... if it's a girl."


End file.
